Lullaby
by La Kalaka
Summary: Pequeño One Shot centrado en Gatsu y Caska. Dedicado a un gran amigo que me ha hecho amar a esos dos.


**

Para Diego :)

**   


**

L U L L A B Y

**   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
  
_"Tell me that past times won't die...   
Tell me that old lies are alive."_   
  
  
  


Solo canto de grillos... 

Viento... 

Una luna plateada, redonda y brillante... 

Y mucho silencio... 

Así era la noche que lo circundaba, y lo que veía a través de la pequeña ventana de aquella casita donde él y su grupo habían decidido pasar la noche. 

Todos los demás dormían en un cuarto contiguo, y quizás esa fuera la única cosa que se podía oír a través de las delgadas paredes de vieja y apolillada madera que separaban los dos pequeños cuartos. Respiraciones acompasadas y uno que otro ronquido. Torció la boca en una sonrisa algo burlona mientras agrandaba sus ojos, recordando que... 

Farnesse roncaba. 

La sonrisa ladeada se hizo mas amplia. Y las cicatrices de su rostro fueron mas notables. 

Y se recordó que el no debía estar en ese cuarto tampoco. Si ella lo veía, se asustaría, gritaría, lloraría y se haría un ovillito tembloroso en un rincón, y no importando cuanto dijera o intentara hacer, ella jamás confiaría en él. 

"Nunca", pensó con amargura, recordando aquel maravilloso momento, ya tan lejano, cuando ella había estado dispuesta a darle una oportunidad y él la había desperdiciado dejándose llevar por esa parte de él que no le gustaba.   
  


_"Across darkened skies, I travelled without a light   
I sank in the well of my mind   
Too deep, never to be found"_   
  


No quería asustarla, pero tampoco quería irse de ahí, necesitaba verla dormir en paz y pensar por un instante que deseaba eterno, que cuando ella despertara, volvería a ser la Caska de siempre; incluso, viéndola ahí dormida, quería pensar que era la Caska que el había conocido, a la que había amado y que lo amaba a él. 

Así dormida, sentía recuperar un poco de la Caska que le habían robado. 

Pero era una ilusión, ¿verdad? 

Si, lo era, y no le gustaba engañarse a si mismo. 

Pero a veces la mentira era necesaria cuando la vida no había sido fácil. Y a veces era mejor no pensar en ciertas cosas que el deseaba dejar en el pasado, cosas que le había confiado solo a Caska y que nunca le diría a nadie más. 

Y rindiéndose a la tentación de quedarse aunque sea por esa noche, se colocó su enorme espada a un costado, y con toda la delicadeza de la que podía ser capaz un hombre como él, se sentó cerca de donde ella dormía acurrucada y con una suave sonrisa en su rostro de color canela. 

Porque tenía la piel oscura y los ojos negros. 

Pero le había dado nada más que luz a su vida. 

Había sido uno de los puntos brillantes de su vida, y como lo poco que había querido de veras, se lo habían quitado y no podía dejar que aquel sentimiento lo carcomiera, que a veces lo recorriera y le susurrara al oído que él era el culpable de todas aquellas desgracias. 

Era un pensamiento horrible que en los silencios en los que se encerraba no dejaba de irrumpir, no lo dejaba descansar. 

Suspiró llevándose la mano al rostro en un intento de calmar aquella oleada que lo amenazaba y la sintió moverse y el temió haberla despertado; y durante interminables segundos esperó y esperó a oírla exclamar algo, asustarse, gritar. 

Pero nada paso y entonces notó que había estado conteniendo la respiración. 

Seguía ahí, dormida, ignorante de su presencia y se preguntó en que estaría soñando para sonreír así como lo hacia. ¿Soñaría con él, aunque fuera imposible? ¿Qué era lo que la hacia feliz en su sueño? Y sintió una punzada pensando en que acaso ese motivo no fuera él. 

Pero no era caso de ponerse sentimental. 

Todos dormían en las penumbras, y al amparo de esa oscuridad, nadie veía sus facciones suavizarse, ni mirar con esa expresión tan incompatible con él, aquel rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna.   
  


_"While you are sleeping, I steal your ear ring   
Light you one candle, this anger I handle." _

"They said I won't find you, but now I'm beside you   
I'm not all that stable   
You should know by know that you are mine..."   
  


Todo era una vorágine de batallas, sangre, sudor, miedo, horror y muerte conjugándose en el mismo lugar. 

Pero en esa noche, todo aquello era lejano, ajeno a él y a ella. 

Estaban ahí, en la noche, iluminados por la luna, y solo respiraciones suaves y ronquidos bajos. Eran ellos dos y así, en silencio podía decir que eran los mismos de siempre, que nunca habían visto a la mano de Dios, que Griffith no se había convertido en aquel ser, que ella no había sido violada, que todo seguía igual. 

Era una mentira. Una ilusión. 

Si... 

Pero... Caska era suya y nada más que de él. 

Y algún día, ella volvería a ser la misma Caska de antes. Algún día el encontraría la manera de sacar a Caska de donde quiera que estuviera aprisionada, donde quiera que Fento la hubiese encerrado, él la encontraría, la sacaría de ese lugar oscuro donde estuviera confinada y la traería de vuelta con él. 

No importando a quien desafiara, el encontraría a Caska y nadie se la quitaría otra vez. 

Si, así sería.   


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~

Abandonó la habitación con los primeros rayos de sol. 

Su mente siempre en ebullición aunque su rostro no dijera nada. 

Y no se dio cuenta, que mientras él abandonaba la habitación, ella curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa y un nombre escapaba de sus labios. 

"Gatsu..."   


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~

_"Quizás la luz nunca llegue aquí... quizás nadie sepa que este lugar existe y que yo sigo esperando... pero se que él me encontrará..."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Notitas de Autora Wannabe:** He cambiado la dedicatoria un "pelito" ^^u. Aunque es esencialmente lo mismo. 

Dedicado a ti con cariño, por ser una de las mejores personas de mi vida. Y por tu Cumpleaños =)... 21 añejos, ¡nos estamos haciendo viejos! xD 

BTW, Sonata Arctica es una gran musa, pero mas que nada tu bendita insistencia por ver este minific, asi que considerate principal responsable de esto. De Berserk se lo que tu me has contando niño, asi que mi visión no es ni lo grande ni lo profunda que es la tuya. Besos! 

_SOUNDTRACK: "The End of This Chapter" de Sonata Arctica_


End file.
